The Ending of a New Beginning
by The-girl-that-can't-be-moved
Summary: MI-5 sends an Agent out to the FBI where Agent Eppes and his team are trying to catch a serial killer that has been terrorising England and America, as the case takes an unexpected turn he fights to save his Agents life.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is the start of a rather big in depth story full of angst, crime, drama and some romance too! I have never wrote for numb3rs before and I haven't written in general in a while. I have already wrote 5 chapters of this story though. _

_**All reviews would be appreciated **I want to make sure this is good :P_

_There is some mild language which will develop in later chapters and eventual sexual references so M rated it is._

_Of course I own nothing *damnit*_

_Flashbacks written in Italics and to represent a short time skip I put something like ---7 14 47 29--- (Yeah :P)_

____________________________________________________________________________

I stared blankly out of the window of the bleak London skyline. The blur of colour catching the corner of my eye as images and case files flashed by on the screen. All I could think about was catching that bastard. "Rachael, this is no time to go to your little place" gestured my boss, Special Agent Harry Marks. He turned and with his new interactive mouse he so loved clicked up the next slide.

I turned to face the screen and look interested but my stomach was turning. I looked at my boss as he clicked away, his salt and pepper hair and his snappy dress and felt a slight twinge at the thought that this could all go wrong and I knew if it did, he would blame himself.

He turned to face me playing with his red striped tie. "Rachael, Goulds is a murdering bastard and I want him. This is an enormous case and I don't mean to put pressure on you but we need this to end well." He said and his emerald eyes where glistening with sadness but unquestionably forceful. I nodded solemnly and felt truly sick that I had put this idea forward of me being his bait.

"This is Special Agent Eppes. He is going to be looking after you while you are out there in LA."

He now had my attention.

Coffee coloured eyes stared out the screen at me. Maybe this wouldn't be as painful as I thought. A small smile crossed my face that I tried to stifle.

"You're scheduled to fly out tomorrow morning to arrive mid-evening in LA. Eppes will meet you at the airport." He said looking at me incredulously. "Are you ready for this?" He asked. I dropped my hand from the defensive position at my mouth. "Harry this bastard has kidnapped, raped and killed 16 women across 2 continents and kidnapped me and Rich. I am not letting him get away." I said with all the aggression and courage I could muster, but inside I was nervous. He nodded in satisfaction. Clicking off the PowerPoint he ushered me out of his office to make a call.

---7 14 21 38 35---

After a small conference with the Director of MI-5 London I headed back to the office.

Marching over to my desk I found my partner Richard Evans with his huge 6ft 5 frame slumped down in my chair with his feet on my desk flicking through a file.

He wouldn't like this.

"When?" was the only word that came from his mouth. I looked down to avoid his piercing blue eyes. "Last night, LA he killed his 16 victim. I am flying out tomorrow to assist in the investigation. No-one knows it better than me." I tried to say confidently but my voice wavered. He knew me too well. I saw a figure move forward cautiously. "Yes, but your also the one who he kidnapped, assaulted, tried to rape and then held a knife to your throat!" Sarcasm thick in his voice, I could feel his anger building. "They are using you as bait Rach!" He shouted. "I know Rich, I say that is OK. I will not let this guy get away with this anymore." He stood up and Ros our senior agent held him back. I turned my back on him and walked off in the direction of the ladies toilets. I stalked over to the mirror and gripped the sinks edge with all the force in me. I took a deep breath and looked at myself, I looked terrible. LA, I thought, I could do with a tan. I ran my hand across the scar on my neck and it all came back.

_Freezing, I lay on the floor blindfolded as I heard men around me laughing but I was too scared to do anything. A small groan escaped my lips as I felt a pain shoot through my ribs as I tried to move myself. I heard footsteps, they where coming towards me. I froze. "Well, well looks like it's time for our finale lads, get 'im in ere" I heard the rustling of material and the familiar deep tone of my partner protesting. "Rich, don't hurt him" I moaned. "Oh, I have no intention too love, it's you I want." I felt a cool sharp edge press into my neck._

The creak of the door behind me snapped me out of my flashback and I pretended to wash my hands. It was Ros. She smiled at me in the mirror her red lips and blonde hair dazzling. "You ok Rach?" She inquired. "Fine Ros thanks, he is just concerned I know, but I can take care of myself." I smiled. "I best get some sleep it's a long flight to LA. I'll see you when I get back" I said drying my hands on a paper towel nervously. "Good Luck." She said sincerely and I bolted for the door.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: So here is chapter 2. I forgot to mention in the first chapter I have no beta reader so all mistakes are my own, I will correct them if it really annoys you and you point it out to me :D_

_I will try an update between once or twice a week depending on how much time I have to write etc. I hope you enjoy_

_Also I'm only a average person, I don't know a vast amount about Maths or the Crime Fighting units :P So if it seems quite made up then sorry but I try my best._

**Reviews are appreciated.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________**

Torrents of passengers from my flight gushed off the plane and down to go through the regular check out procedures. I was pulled off at the steps of the plane. "Agent Sinise, this way." I was ordered to produce my documents and ID. Bloody gun, I thought. Surely the FBI could have provided me with one. I was guided into a small stuffy grey box. I fell back leaning against the wall thinking through how to go about this case. This was LA, they where certain to work differently from MI-5, one because they didn't have to hide everything they did. This was so major and personal. I tipped my head back and sighed staring at the ceiling I thought of Charlie Eppes. The maths genius who I knew worked with the FBI and an Agent called Don Eppes could be no coincidence. I smiled at the thought of being able to talk geek with someone who actually got me.

"Mam?" I looked down to see a short, round gentlemen holding out all my papers and my ID. I gathered them from his hands and smiled at the balding gentlemen. "Can I leave?" I pleaded. "Sure, if you're looking for the main exit it is straight down the hall to the 2nd set of doors the hook a right." I filed away my papers and nodded a thank you to the security guard and headed off.

---7 14 21 38 35---

A defined man with tall brown hair and rich eyes glanced up at me.

That was Agent Eppes.

He walked towards me and was glad to see that he was only around 5'8 as I was not the tallest of women and didn't do heels. He flashed me a dazzling white smile and eyed me up and down. "Agent Eppes, you're Agent Sinise?" he asked extending his hand to me; I was already losing my train of thought. "Yeah" I muttered out and shook his hand trying to control the blush I knew that would grace my face. "Please call me Rachael." I smiled back at him. "Right, I'm Don, it's good to meet you. I hear your England's finest, did you have a good flight?" He questioned and I felt the blush sweep across my face. "Not really, but I try and yeah it was okay, it's kinda disorientating here everything is so much bigger." I responded trying to avoid his eyes. I was like a school kid I had to get myself in check. "Yeah, you will get used to it in a few days. Let me get that" he said grabbing at my case and pointed a hand in the direction of the front doors.

Conversation was none existent until we reached the car. I guess he thought I was tired but I broke the silence. "By the way, are you related to...?" He cut me off "Charlie Eppes, yeah he's my brother. He will be helping us out on this case. I heard you are very gifted scientist?" He smirked. "Right, Well I gave it a go." I said as I shut the door of the enormous SUV still trying to come to terms with my surroundings. "To academic, not enough action so I can see why your brother wants to help you out." We looked over at each other and exchanged smiles. The engine roared into life and Don masterfully backed the car out the spot and headed for the highway.

"We have to go to the office, but I will try and get you out of there as soon as possible. I'm sure you would like the rest." Don muttered and I grinned at his accent. "Thanks, but I slept on the plane, your government has been very generous and flew me out Business Class, I have my own escort" I said playfully gesturing my hand his way "So, I think I can survive." I said sarcastically and he grinned and I lost myself in pleasant small talk, a welcome break for the haunting thoughts of Goulds that had not left my mind for days.


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: This is the third chapter of my story now and I'm getting into now I have wrote 9 Chapters and am expecting it to be more than 20 so you should get more updates soon, I know these first chapters probably aren't the best but it heats up pretty soon... so give it a chance :D_

_Got an awesome love triangle in mind as well as plenty of pursuit and action :D_

**_Reviews are appreciated, ways to make it better etc._**

_Enjoy._

______________________________________

Giggling like children we pulled into the underground parking lot for FBI headquarters and we killed our laughter and tried to gather our composure. Don looked over at me, all business in an instant, yet still emotionally connected. "My team are good guys, you will get along with them great I can tell and we all have your back but while we are here" he said gripping me with his eyes.

"You need anything, if you need to talk come to me, I will not let anyone or anything hurt you ok?!" His remark was so sincere I was shocked. I managed to nod and smile at him. Unbuckling and jumping out the car I took the chance to shake off the sudden rush of warmth I had and focus. We converged at the front of the car and headed for the elevator.

---8 16 57 85---

A blonde lady turned to face two muscular men, who I presumed where her colleagues. She tried to stay quiet but I heard. "Here they come" she gestured at them and they walked into the side room together. I could see her eyeing me through the window. A profiler. I saw her say something like "They look happy!" and I giggled as did Don and he placed his hand on my back avoiding my enormous bag pushing me into the glass room.

"Alright guys, this is Agent Rachael Sinise, call her Rachael, or Rach, just not Agent Sinise" Don said flicking a glance in my direction, I guess to gage my reaction to his team. I smiled as warmly as possible.

"Rach this is Megan Reeves, she is our profiler." He said raising his tone slightly and I stifled a giggle. He in turn introduced me to the two muscular men, the tall dark man, Sinclair and the beefy blonde, Colby. Then I caught the eye of the man who had been sat at the desk continually working. His luscious mass of black curls where unmistakable. Don tapped his brother on the shoulder. "Charlie, this is Rachael, I take it you missed that" he said with a sly grin. I extended my hand to him and a flash of recognition crossed his face. He rose slowly and grasped my hand. "Rachael Sinise, you where the first person to actually identify the conditions in which the Higgs Boson can be created." I smiled sweetly, nostalgia swept through me as my past life re-emerged. He was still gripping my hand rather tightly. "Wow, Larry would LOVE to meet you." He said and his enthusiasm was infectious. A light punch on the shoulder from Don alerted him to the fact he was still gripping my hand tightly. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Eppes." I exclaimed and he dropped my hand. "Oh Sorry, I got a bit carried away there, umm... Likewise and please call me Charlie."

Don pulled over a comfy looking blue chair and gestured for me too sit. "Thanks." I said grinning. This wasn't as bad as I thought; though I knew what was coming would put a dampener on the mood. "Sorry to rain on your parade Charlie but you speak the geek to her later; right now we need to get this briefing done so I can go get some sleep." Don said swinging his legs around the chair to straddle it. His jeans clung to his legs and his shirt hugged his defined chest and I had to look away.

"Right, first things first, get the harshest bit out of the way. Rachael here, she is our bait." Don threw me an apologetic glance for having to use the term and I gave him a weak smile. I was feeling nauseous again. "As we know from our files, all the victims where her age range, build, looks and..." the slight pause made me even more anxious as I looked at Don and he couldn't seem to get it out. "He kidnapped me, tried to rape and kill me but my partner Agent Evans found me an alerted MI-5. There was a shoot-out and he managed to escape in the cross fire. I was his last 'victim', I said in a hesitant tone, in the UK, he skipped to America before we could get him and he has carried on here." I stated gripping the chair and I realised my knuckles where turning white, I quickly let go and ran my fingers over the scar on my neck again.

I looked up and everyone's face was painted with shock. I tried to get it going again by saying "When he realised I was a cop he bragged to me that he was planning on 17 victims, and I would be his last. Last night was the 16th victim so all that is left for him is me."

"I came over here voluntarily too make the game a little easier seen as he would have to go well under the radar if he wanted to enter England again and he would be impossible to track so I came to him; I don't want Goulds to get away with this." They all nodded in agreement and the lovely profiler Megan caught me with her green eyes and whispered "We got your back," I flashed her a sincere smile and tried to take a quiet deep breath.

Work was about to begin.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Hello there readers. I hope you are enjoying the story so far, the chapters do get longer now and more action packed._

_Happily, I have had a visit from the plot bunny recently and progress is good, once again I feel the need to mention I have no Beta reader but I do read each chapter several times to minimise mistakes. If anyone wants to Beta read for me send me a message or leave a review and I will get back to you :D_

_In the mean time, Enjoy_

___________________________________________________________

Pulling my stray brunette curls back out of my eyes I produced my huge bag and deposited its contents on the desk. "These are the 7 victims from England; I wasn't actually killed... so I don't have a case file. Any information you need you can just ask."

Don took over at this point. "Right Charlie you take a look through these and try and come up with anything you can. We need a good plan to make sure that Rachael is safe from this creep." He said with disgust that made me feel a little better.

"Then Megan you take a look over these files and MI-5's file on Goulds, we know Rachael here is his last target, he may change his behaviour, try and give us a better insight into how he will react to this. Here is Rachael's statement and the files. It's pretty specific but if you need more you just call right." Don said throwing her the flash drive I had given him earlier.

"Colby, Sinclair, check out surveillance see if he has moved recently." They all got up to move and I interjected. "Wait, I think you should know we applied an expression to find Goulds base." Charlie perked up at this point. "You pioneered this!" I said gesturing Charlie's way.

"Well... I stole it; do you use the Sprinkler analogy?" I asked genuinely excited. "Yeah, I love that one" and a broad smile crossed his face. "Well I should say we tried to apply it to this case. We checked the hot zones, we found evidence he was there but this guys moves all the time, but he is not as smart as he thinks he is, there are always signs his been there, but I suggest you should be on our toes with surveillance; we lost him more than once." I stated trying not to imply they where incapable. "Right, well you guys work on this until your too tired. Don't burn yourself out were gonna need all the energy we can get tomorrow." Don said taping Sinclair on the back and rising.

"If you get any major breakthroughs, call me. Rachael is just about to be given a cell. This is her number" he said writing it on Charlie's whiteboard. "Enter it into your phones, call her if you need more information, now I'm gonna take the lady to our safehouse on Millbrook to let her rest, see you guys in the morning!" he said smiling as I rose and he guided me back out the door.

"Wow" escaped from more than one mouth in the room behind me as Don and I proceeded towards what I presumed was the locker room and I asked for directions to the bathroom, I was scared, it seemed real all of a sudden. Once again I stood in front of the mirror and this time I washed my face. I looked a mess. I re-applied some eyeliner to my grey eyes and put on some foundation so I didn't look like a ghost and made the most of my full lips with a hint of lips gloss. I took some deep breaths and headed to meet Don.

Not fully aware I pushed open the locker room door and half way in looked up. Don was stood facing me with no shirt on and a wave of tingles ran up my spine. "Sorry, I..." flicking my eyes away I stuttered. "It's ok, come in" He beamed running his strong hands down his jeans and he grabbed a t-shirt from his locker.

I entered and sat on the steely bench in the end of the room staring out at the LA skyline. "Impressive huh?" I turned to face Don whose curly chest hair was ruffled as his pulled on his t-shirt and I felt my heart flutter. "Yeah, better than London tower blocks on a typical overcast English day" I smirked but my smile wavered.

My phone vibrated in my bag, I forgot I had my one from England with me. I delved into the enormous but now empty bag and pulled it out.

Evans.

"Hi." I said trying to sound ok...

"Rachael, are you okay? Well you must be because you answered... and you must have landed then? Are they treating you well?" The questions poured and almost seemed rhetorical as he answered himself. "Whoa, Rich, Slow down!" I urged and I felt Don's presence behind me. "I'm fine, I have briefed Don's team and we are already making progress, they have my back I will be okay." I snapped my head up as I felt Don place his hand on the small of my back comfortingly.

"Oh Don huh? Well..." he said his voice laden with anger. "Look Rich, this will turn out perfectly fine, Goulds will be brought to justice and I will come home Ok! I have to go now. I will call in tomorrow tell Harry. Goodnight." I said authoritively. He just hung up.

I understood his concern but there was no need to react about Don that way. The soft pounding of my heart gradually increased as a new burning wave of anger flowed through me.

"You okay?" Don asked his face just inches from mine.

"Fine, just my partner being an arse." Don smiled but then turned serious and his expression invited me to spit it out. "Rich is protective of me, we have been partners ever since I joined the service. He took me under his wing and more than once I have been hurt because he wasn't paying attention or wasn't there. He feels guilty and he feels the need to protect me." Don nodded understandingly and brought his hand round to grasp mine. "I promised I wouldn't let anything hurt you and I mean that. If he's jealous, he will get over it" He said smiling and I gave a frail smile, his comments had hurt. All the pain and nerves and tiredness was building up now, I had to fight back the tears.

Don coaxed me up and I tried to shake off my stiffness and he rubbed my back. "Here's you American Cell." He said handing me a black Samsung. "Let's go... He tried to think of the right word and eventually settled for "home."

I couldn't think of anything better.


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Hello everyone, here is another Chapter up for you to enjoy. I have wrote about 14 now so if I remeber :P I will update in quick succesion for a little while._

_Thanks to those who have favourited and reviewed so far it's appreciated :D_

__________________________________________________

Clambering into the SUV I buckled up.

I let my head fall backwards against the rest. I pushed all the worry and the pain to the corners of my mind and jerked my head backup in realisation. "What's up?" Don asked before he pulled out onto the deserted LA evening streets. "This safehouse..." I hesitated, panic forcing my eyes wide. He must have seen what was wrong as he shifted in his seat to face me. "I'm not leaving you Rachael." He reassured me and I let out a small sigh of relief. I tried to fire up a normal conversation.

"Your brother is a bit of a genius huh? Must have been tough for you growing, what with you guys being in the same year at High school." I said. "Sure, I resented him but we get on great now and you can't change the past." He reiterated a point he had clearly made a million times smirking slightly. "Right, Sorry I just kind of need some conversation, keep my mind active." I stated. "It's cool, you're kinda like Charlie huh?" I looked at him puzzled. "You had already made groundbreaking developments in the world of science by 20." He added with a tone that was unfamiliar to me, understanding almost. "Right, that was a while back now and I'm not in the same league as your brother. I'm just happy to be an Agent and have the excuse of the stress of the job and go home to enjoy more than one glass of wine you know!" We smiled in unison.

"That's a good excuse, I should have thought of that" We giggled like kids again all the way to the safehouse.

---7 14 68 746---

Pushing back the door, ever the gentlemen, Don ushered me into what was to be my home for the near future. I reached out to the wall and flicked on the lights as I heard a small pained noise coming from behind me as Don battled with my suitcase.

"Nice" I stated. The living room had big comfortable looking sofas and the decor was sympathetic yet homely with a splash of red and a few touches they had clearly added for us such as flowers. Don stood at my side and we let our eyes wander around the kitchen and over to the stairs, I could feel his hand close to mine and a shiver of pleasure shot up my spine. "Hey, let's go dump this upstairs and chose rooms." Don said and I obliged.

We headed for the solid oak stairs and I grabbed the bottom of my case to help him haul it up the stairs. "You should probably take the back room." I nodded and knew why. He placed the case inside the door for me. "Alright well I'm gonna go call my dad then your boss to let him know what is going down." I turned to face him.

"I think I could use a shower so I will see you downstairs in a bit." I said turning away from him. I had been told to pack enough for 2 weeks. In some ways I hoped I would be here that long and in other ways I so wanted to run back home. I grabbed my toiletry bag and when I span back around he was gone. I smiled at myself I didn't know he could sneak around like that.

I shook my head and made my way to the bathroom.

---7 14 68 746---

Enjoying my long cold shower that was waking me up and getting those haunting thoughts out of my head I heard a knocking on the door. I had finished anyway so I stepped out but I guess I was too late as I heard steps on the oak stairs again. I slung a towel around me and dried off my hair a little letting my limp dark brown curls hang and checking there where no drips so I wouldn't soak the hall.

At the bottom of the stairs I saw Don's back and then heard the click of a phone shutting. "Was that for me?" I asked keeping my tone light. Don turned and looked up at me and a moment passed before he spat out "Yeah... Umm that was Charlie, he just wanted to make sure that you would meet with Larry before you left, sorry I kinda signed you up for it." I giggled. "It's not the biggest commitment someone else has made for me. I think I can live with that."

He gestured towards the enormous fridge that dominated the kitchen. "They where good enough to leave us some food." He added trying to look away, his cheeks tinted scarlet. "Right, I'll be down in a minute why don't you get out all the stuff we need." I implied heading for my room. I threw on my pyjamas not caring what time it was although it was dark. I looked to the silver clock on the wall.

.

Dull thuds emanated from the kitchen and I smiled. I puffed up my hair exited my room.

"Bagels!" I exclaimed, "Lovely." Don smiled at me. "I found some eggs and peppers too. Egg and pepper bagels, but I have to tell you I can't cook." And a smile crossed his face. "I'm not just a pretty face" I said sarcastically taking the bagels from his hand and brushing by him to reach the counter. "Why don't you grab a shower and by the time you are done I should have finished up here too." I said trying to make my tone firm. "Alright, tomorrow it's pizza on me." He said heading for the stairs and I busied myself cracking eggs into a bowl.

Only about 1 minute had passed when I realised I had left the shower on my setting.

I liked freezing showers.

I ran for the stairs and as I hit the 13th of the 14 steps all I heard was "Jesus fucking Christ!" I couldn't help but giggle. I reached the door , knocked and shouted "Sorry hunny, I like cold showers!" "Yeah I know that now!" He shouted back light-heartedly and I heard the turning of the thermostat and jogged back downstairs to finish dinner.

Then I thought, I just called him hunny...


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: Hey guys. Sorry I haven't uploaded in so long :/ _

_But here is a new chapter. I will try and get into the main part of the story line soon but Enjoy anyways_

* * *

"Something smells good!" Don stated coming down the stairs in a tight t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

I smiled, "Perfect timing." I said turning around with 2 plates of bagels ready for devouring. Don sat at the table and I presented him with his plate then settled into my space next to him instantly stuffing myself, I hadn't eaten since before I got on the plane.

Don giggled at my obvious starvation and tucked in too. "There good" he complimented in between bites. "Kinda spicy" He added.

"Yeah well I found some Tabasco and I couldn't help myself." We smiled and once again conversation was completely forgotten until our plates where completely clear.

A small moan of satisfaction escaped Don's lips and he lowered himself back into his chair rubbing his stomach. I made my way over to his place to collect the dishes when I felt his strong hand grip my arm.

"Hey forget about that; let's just let our food settle before bed huh?" Don commanded standing and guiding me towards the couch.

I made my way to the left side of the couch and curled up and placed the drink I had managed to grab as Don pulled me along down on the small table beside me. Don flicked on what I presumed was a re-run of a baseball game on the wonderful 37" plasma TV and the time now read 12:34.

Where had the day gone?

I could only presume the driving around took longer than it felt it did with Don's funny small talk distracting me.

I shrugged slightly and turned to get my drink and something shiny caught my eye.

"Hey is this you and Charlie?" I asked totally amazed.

Don grimaced as he caught sight of the picture someone had put there, no doubt to embarrass him.

"Yeah that was just before he left for Princeton, he was 13." Don said sitting down next to me and reaching for the picture.

I gripped the metal frame tightly and pulled away.

"You where cute back then!" I said sarcastically.

"Give me that"

He grasped for the picture and I span into a defensive position with my back too him.

"No way, you guys look..." he grabbed my arm and turned me back playfully threatening "I will shoot you!"

His chocolate eyes smouldered.

I dropped my hand to the floor, my grip became weak and the picture clattered onto the oak floor.

Don's hand reached out and caressed my face and I pressed into his touch, I reached out to him and ran my fingers down his strong jaw to his lips and flirtatiously traced the line of his bottom lip.

"You where cute back then, but now, you're just plain sexy!" I muttered my voice unusually husky.

He bent down, his face just inches from mine and snaked his hand down my leg. I grabbed his hair and pulled him in pressing his lips to mine softly. I broke off looking into his eyes.

He pulled me back into a deep kiss and I savoured his taste. I wrapped my legs around his waist trying to make him mine.

Finally Don pulled back his breath hitched.

"We shouldn't" he gasped.

"I don't care" I moaned pulling him back into our moment of ecstasy.

* * *

_Please R&R it means a lot :)_


End file.
